1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Entomological apparatuses, more particularly to an apparatus for permitting the observation and study of insects, especially insects of the hymenopterous order, i.e. wasps, bees, ants, etc. Insects of these species usually exhibit some degree of social organization and consequently live in communities or colonies making them susceptible for group observation and study of their behavior patterns.
The entomological apparatus of this invention is suitable for research and scientific experiments, as well as educational purposes for children and adults.
2. Prior Art
Entomological apparatuses are known in the art, see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,080,160 to Austin; PA1 3,088,134 to Abel; and PA1 3,653,357 to Sheidlower et al. PA1 (a) a first substantially transparent enclosure having inner and outer surfaces; PA1 (b) a second enclosure within the first enclosure, the second enclosure having inner and outer surfaces, wherein a portion of the outer surface of the second enclosure and a portion of the inner surface of the first enclosure form an environmental chamber for observing insects; and PA1 (c) an access means through the first enclosure for enabling placement of insects and environmental elements therein.
Generally, these known apparatuses are rectangular enclosures having a shallow chamber between two transparent surfaces with various surfaces for the insects contained therein to crawl upon for observation. In this chamber are placed environmental elements necessary for the insects growth and maintenance.
These known apparatuses suffer in that they are not decorative and they are complicated in structure and difficult to assemble and manufacture.